Vulnerable
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It's not forbidden, just something a little unexpected and yet on purpose as well. It's the reason why that sunny, summer afternoon became so much more than that. It's because they were both vulnerable.


_I normally refuse to put warnings, seeing as everyone has a reason for clicking the link to this and I think I put enough warning on the, ugh, rating and description and genre … and stuff. But to make this perfectly clear._ …. **Warning:** **Hardcore Yuri!** Turn back now if you don't like or be scarred if you don't like **hardcore yuri.**

* * *

><p>Droplets of water cascade down her pale limbs, skin glimmering in the sun as she walks away from the edge of the pool. Damp imprints of her dainty feet are left on the gray stone as she walks over to one of the many chairs. She grabs up a thin pink towel, bending over to dry up the water still lingering on her legs, working the towel up until she's gotten most of the water from her now damp, crimson tresses that cascade to her shoulders. Eyes of sapphire scan over the large estate's back yard, a sigh slipping from her lips as she realizes she's practically alone till next week. How boring.<p>

She stretches out on the mat beside the pool, well rounded breasts pressing against the ground as she lays on her stomach. Slender fingers reach up to untie the strings to her pink bikini top, not wanting any sort of tan lines winding around her neck and over her torso. She crosses her arms and rests her forehead against them, enjoying how the sun wafts over her body in waves of scalding heat. The silence, that was only littered with the sharp melodies of the birds, is broken as the sliding glass door opens, followed by the soft pitter patter of feet.

"Miss Kairi, can I get you anything?" A young woman asks, her body already having ripened into the age of nineteen and her mind always concentrated on this millionaire's twenty-one year old daughter. From the time she was fifteen she's been serving this woman, seeing every side and emotion of her that she can see. She's watched her through these past six years and no matter how well they know each other, she stills finds herself blushing as the redhead tilts her head.

Kairi's eyes scan up the other woman's frame, donned in the summer uniform required of all the staff. Although of course she would never admit to this object of her admiration that she designed each and every uniform that she alone wears. Even though Kairi doesn't consider her a part of the "staff", she can't help but love how the uniforms fit around the petite girl's frame. How the cerulean sandals mold to her feet and show off each and every toe, the string winding up her ankles to be tied in a bow, keeping those sandals fitted perfectly. Kairi loves the way the white dress clings to this girl's hips, the ends flaring out around her thighs, giving a perfect view of the equally white panties she wears underneath, both trimmed in a bright shade of blue. To add to the lust that grows in Kairi, she added a dip in the cut of the bosom of the dress; effectively showing off the tops of her breasts as the tightness of the dress forces those mounds to the point of almost being able to spill over the top.

She's never heard her complain once about the outfits though, so Kairi certainly doesn't mind staring up at her. "No thank you Namine." The woman turns to leave, long blonde hair not so much as fluttering as it stays draped over her right shoulder. "Well there is one thing..." Namine is immediately at Kairi's side, light blue eyes brimming with a hidden happiness as her hands are clasped together in front of her stomach. Kairi pushes herself up onto her knees, causing Namine to stare and blush at the sight of Kairi's firm breasts without the top of the bikini on. "You see I think my necklace came off while I was swimming. Can you see it in the water? I've looked all over for it."

Wanting nothing more than to help her young mistress, Namine takes a couple steps forward, carefully stepping over the mat and peering down into the crystal clear water. "Miss Kairi, I … I just don't see it." She doesn't have to wait for Kairi's response, for the next thing she knows she's falling forward. A sharp cry is muffled and gurgled as she falls into the water, the dramatic splash wetting the edge where she had been standing as well as Kairi herself.

Namine's feet kick softly as she wades to the steps leading out of the pool, slight coughs shaking her shoulders as she tries to get rid of the extra fluid she had swallowed. "W-Why did you do t-that?" is all she can stammer out as she wobbles over to Kairi, dropping to her knees. Blue orbs flutter over Kairi's chest, noticing the silver chain that is Kairi's necklace, the small teardrop falling just between her cleavage. Namine leans back on her hands as Kairi leans forward. Although the skin tight dress restricts her movement, the thin material acting like a second skin.

"Because I can't take it anymore. I really like you Namine."

As the blonde goes to open her mouth it's taken over by Kairi's, their lips melding together in a sloppy kiss. Kairi slowly pulls back, a slight pant to her breathing that matches Namine's. She gives Kairi a shy smile. "I... I like you too."

That's all the incentive that Kairi needs, a sly smile curling the corners of her mouth as she pushes their mouths together again, her hands roaming over Namine's body, mapping it out in her mind so she'll never forget; every angle, every curve, every ticklish spot, every spot that forces a whimper to push past the blonde's lips. Her mouth lowers down to Namine's neck, tongue gliding over the silky pale skin with ease before she sucks softly at it, Namine's hands coming up to cup Kairi's breasts in her hands. She gives a harsh squeeze, forcing Kairi's attention to shatter and a gasp to become muffled against the hickey already beginning to form on the curve of Namine's neck.

Pulling out of Namine's grasp, Kairi ducks her head back down, eyes locked onto the hardened nipples evident through the dress, glad that no bra is donning those supple mounds. Namine tilts her head to the side, a broken moan slipping from her lips as Kairi's mouth closes over a nipple, sucking hard on it through the thin material. Her other hand slinks over to Namine's other breast, massaging and squeezing it before she swaps positions. Namine's own hands tangle themselves in Kairi's damp hair, her body squirming under Kairi's assault, the heat in her body only growing.

Having enough with the taunting, Kairi straddles Namine's legs, hands busying themselves with peeling the dress slowly up Namine's body, noting to thank herself for making sure it was strapless. The wrinkled dress is thrown to the side as Kairi's fingertips dance up and down Namine's belly, getting closer to the rim of her panties each time. "K-Kairi, pl-please?" comes the beg, just what Kairi had been waiting to hear.

Her fingers hook themselves onto the material and she slides them from Namine's legs as slowly as she can without getting anxious herself, finally discarding those to the designated pile of clothes. Kairi's eyes run all over Namine's body, halting at the sight of white-blonde curls. Kairi crawls backward, sitting on the ground at Namine's feet, fingers tugging gently at the strands keeping her shoes on. She pulls off one sandal, lips pressing softly to Namine's ankle before letting the leg fall back to the ground as she repeats the process with the other leg.

Kairi kisses her way up Namine's leg, not surprised at all to already see the blonde so wet. She drags her tongue in one deep motion between Namine's folds, a shuddered moan telling her to continue exactly what she's doing. Kairi's manicured nails press into the soft flesh of Namine's thighs as she moves to sucking softly on the blonde's clit, her tongue rolling around the small bulb in slow circles while she lets go of one of Namine's thighs, taking one finger and sliding it into her instead. A sharp gasp comes from her, more inclination to continue than to stop. Kairi slips in another finger, stretching her entrance as she slides them in and out in the same rhythm as her tongue still flicking over her clit.

Namine arches up away from the ground, trying to press herself further on Kairi's fingers as a third is inserted into her. She gently rolls her hips, trying to tell Kairi to speed up, her voice lost somewhere in between each moan that rolls from her own lips. Kairi seems to take the hint as she slams her fingers into Namine faster, curling them as she hunts for that one spot that's better than all other. As she does she begins to suck hard and long on Namine's clit, the air she breathes out and in through her nose tickling the skin beneath those blonde curls.

A small moan suddenly breaks off, restarting into a rather loud moan. Even as Namine releases Kairi still keeps her fingers sliding in and out, slowing the pace to let Namine ride the final waves of the orgasm. The redhead kisses the skin just above Namine's belly button as she pulls her fingers out, half sitting up over the blonde as they both pant, eyes dark with lust and passion.

Quivering as the last ripples of ecstasy reverberate through her body, Namine sits up enough to push Kairi down, the redhead willingly letting her back press against the end of the mat, legs spreading out to allow Namine to sit between them. The meek little maid seems to gain a little confidence as she hovers over Kairi, kneading the redhead's breasts as she kisses her. Resisting the urge to flip their positions, Kairi lets Namine leave a trail of petite kisses down between her breasts before the blonde take one hardened nipple in her mouth. She sucks lightly on it before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment.

Trembling fingers ghost over Kairi's stomach, Kairi reaching out to brush damp strands away from Namine's heart-shaped face and she gives her an encouraging smile, trying not to wiggle under the close contact of their bodies. Namine slips further down with her kisses, her fingers already teasing Kairi's entrance, sending Kairi into a fit of half-moans until she gasps as two fingers are suddenly inserted in as far as they can go. They stretch and prod inside of her, sending her close to the edge when all of a sudden all movement stops and a sort of emptiness accompanies the ever-growing heat between her legs. "N-Namine?" Namine removes her fingers and unties the bottoms of the bikini, slinging them aside.

Kairi goes to sit up but finds her arms almost useless as a warm mouth closes around her clit, the tip of a tongue grazing over it with such softness that it sends chills up Kairi's spine. As the tongue leaves her clit she finds she wants it back, however, quickly changes her mind as it probes the inside of her entrance. Namine flicks her tongue inside as far as it can go before retreating, letting her mouth return to Kairi's clit, sucking softly on it. Kairi's back arches up with a moan shattering her silent panting as three fingers are shoved into her roughly, making her try to press herself down further onto Namine's slender fingers.

Finding her vocals, Kairi moans, "Faster, N-Namine, fast … er"

Her wish is grant as Namine moves faster, fingertips pressing hard on that spot of pure ecstasy with every thrust of her fingers. Trying to treat Kairi to the same pleasure she was treated, Namine sucks hard on her clit as she runs circles over it with her tongue even as her fingers continue the assault in Kairi's entrance. Shudders shake Kairi as she releases onto Namine's hand, the girl's fingers slowing their movement as she still sucks lightly on the throbbing clit. Moving back up Kairi's body, Kairi sits up slightly to give Namine room to lay down. Sweat beads on their flushed skin, their chests rising and falling with their shallow breathing. Kairi lies down beside Namine, their legs tangled together as Kairi's hand lingers on Namine's waist, a smile lifting at her lips as their glazed eyes stay locked with each other.

Kairi pulls Namine close, their lips brushing together once again before they lie their on the mat together, their bodies soaking up every inch of sunlight. Feeling bold, Namine gives a confident smile as she glances over Kairi's shoulder as the elder lies on her side facing Namine. She reaches over, acting as if she's going to caress Kairi's shoulders, but ending up in giving a firm shove to the other girl. Completely taken off guard Kairi grabs a hold of Namine as she rolls over the edge and into the water, taking the blonde back into the water.

Their limbs tangle together in a mess as they stick their sopping heads up out of the water, giggling softly at one another. That is until Kairi forces Namine up against the wall of the pool, her own body making it impossible for Namine to get away. She leans in, peppering kisses over Namine's neck, the blonde girl squirming under the touch. "W-We should get out."

Arms link around Namine's waist, Kairi pressing their foreheads together. "No, I think I like it in the water. You're much more vulnerable."

* * *

><p><em>So, my real first "yuri" piece. ^^' To say I'm a little embarrassed would be an understatement. I have no idea how I did, don't have that much experience in it. Ha. I have like none. (I write Yaoi! not Yuri.) Alas I do hope someone enjoys this beside the dear friend, from another site, that requested this. So I hope you enjoy it buddy! ^/^ I tried._


End file.
